


Jellies for You

by Magicandy



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandy/pseuds/Magicandy
Summary: A bunch of small Cookie Run stories and headcanons. Rating and tags will change as more stories are added.Requests are currently closed.





	1. Rules

REQUEST RULES!

I write character ships, platonic relationships, and reader inserts in both story and headcanon formats. Please don’t request pedophilia, incest, or anything of the sort.

The more descriptive the better! If you just give me some characters without any details I’ll have to make up a scenario on my own.

For reader inserts, gender neutral terms will be used unless the requester asks for something else specifically.

I’ll add to this if I need to in the future.


	2. Kumiho and Cotton Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kumiho can’t get out of her fox form without her true love’s kiss, so she asks Cotton Candy for help.

A single piece of crumpled paper being carried away by the wind; she hoped she wouldn’t get in trouble for that.

Cotton Candy found herself more stumped than ever. With a feeling as pure as love being forever on her mind, it doesn’t surprise many others that she has a hard time finishing her letters. They should be as perfect as the feeling itself is, after all! And so, she sat there, pen tapping against her mouth in thought. _“Oh, what should I do... I haven’t finished one in days...!”_

Just as she started to rise from her spot under the tree, she heard a voice calling to her. “Cotton Candy! Candy, dear!” It was a voice she knew she heard before, but just who was it? Peeking out from around the tree, she didn’t see anyone coming from behind. Was she imagining it?

“Down here!” Cotton Candy jumped at the demand, looking down in front of her to be greeted by a small, blue fox. “Kumiho...?”

“That’s right,” she announced with glee.

Cotton Candy smiled at her. “You’re so much smaller like this, I almost thought I was hearing things...! Oh! But don’t get me wrong, small is cute...”

“I want to be more than cute,” the fox pouted, displeased but not offended. “That’s the problem. I need your help!”

“What, me?” She couldn’t help the faint color that found itself staining her cheeks. “What can I do for you?”

“Wizard put a spell on me. It was an accident, but now I’m stuck like this! According to him, the only way to undo this is a kiss from my true love.”

“True l-l-love?!” Cotton Candy practically squealed, almost breaking her pen in half. “Is this...?!”

“All I know is that you are truly an expert on love, my dear Candy. And that is why I would like you to try and help me find who can break the spell. I worked very hard for my other form, you know.”

“Yes! Yes, of course,” she instantly replied. “Um, um, let’s see... What about Werewolf?”

“Oh, I am rather fond of him. Shall we search for him?” Cotton Candy eagerly agreed.

* * *

“...You need my help...?” Werewolf repeats, confused by the request. “I’m not really...”

“Please kiss Kumiho!” Cotton Candy blurted out, covering her blush with her hands. Even the typically stoic Werewolf seemed surprised by the outburst. “She, um, she’s under a s-spell... She’s stuck like that! And she needs, ah, true love’s kiss...!”

“I don’t feel that way about her,” he blankly stated.

“Oh, how you wound me so...”

“Even if you don’t, it doesn’t hurt to try, right?” Cotton Candy interrupted. It hurt her a little to hear he doesn’t feel that way. How fickle love can be.

Despite his misgivings, Werewolf sighed to himself as he fell to his knees. The fox patiently awaited him, eyes closed, smiling. She was met with a kiss on the bridge of her nose.

Nothing happened.

And so they waited and waited, with no result.

“Oh no! I was wrong,” Cotton Candy sobbed out loud once again. “Forgive me...!”

“It’s okay, Candy. We’ll find them. You had a good reason to choose him, after all.” Kumiho sent him a wink, the sign of affection practically bouncing off and away from him.

“Good luck, Kumiho,” he grumbled, taking it as his excuse to leave.

“Perhaps we should try Vampire next...!”

* * *

Vampire, while much more willing and eager than Werewolf, also had no effect on the fox.

They had attempted with many other cookies Cotton Candy thought would be good matches, but alas, none have proven to be successful. Night had fallen by then.

“Oh, Kumiho, I’m so sorry... I thought for sure I could help...”

“It’s fine, darling. We just haven’t found them yet.” Cotton Candy fell to the ground, opting to sit and look up at the sky.

“Yes, you’re right...! Your love exists, I know it.”

The two sat in silence. On the outside, anyway; Cotton Candy’s thoughts were racing and being as noisy as ever, perhaps even more than they were that afternoon. The truth was that she did have one more person in mind, but the idea of that working...!

_“No, it can’t be! That would be too good to be true! She’s so wonderful, everyone is so wonderful, how could I possibly stand out...?”_

But, as she’s said before, it doesn’t hurt to try, right?

“K-Kumiho, may I...may I ask you something...?”

“Yes?”

“Ah, well, you see, I...” She mumbled, cheeks growing pink as her mind and heart sped up with her actions. Closing her eyes as she made an indecipherable noise, she continued, “I think you’re very pretty and nice and strong so I would like to try even if I’m not the one!”

She laughed to herself and buried her face into her hands. She said it all without stopping! So quickly! Did Kumiho even understand a word she just said?! _“I’ve got it so bad...”_

“Of course. I do appreciate the compliments, by the way.”

Ah, this girl was going to make her melt!

She took a breath and turned towards her fox friend. Kumiho waited for her next action with a smile. And not soon after looking at her...

She gave her a kiss, right on the top of her head.

Vision blurry with hearts, Cotton Candy didn’t notice that nothing had changed at first. But when she heard Kumiho’s disappointed sigh, she was forced to calm back down. She found herself being too embarrassed to even look at her. “Hm, that’s a shame,” Kumiho whined.

“Oh... It is...”

“...A shame that all I got was a forehead kiss! Candy, on the lips next time, okay?”

Cotton Candy’s confusion towards that statement only lasted a second before she felt arms around her; just as quickly as she felt their embrace, she spun around to be face to face with the beloved Kumiho, in the form she desired so much!

“Wha? What? It worked? It worked?! That means I’m...”

“Such a cutie pie you are, Cotton Candy! It seems we’ve both fallen for each other!”

As romantic as the moment was, it was perhaps too romantic for Cotton Candy; being held in such a pretty girl’s arms and learning she’s said pretty girl’s true love resulted in constant sputtering and a warmth that rivals even the Witch’s Oven blooming in her heart.

Of course, it was a nice feeling.


	3. Purple Yam and Dark Choco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picnic in Dragon’s Valley? Yes, preferably. (REQUEST)

“You want us to have a WHAT?!” Yam shouted, which is just about the reaction Dark Choco expected.

They would often show their feelings for each other in a muted sort of way. When they had managed to set aside their differences, they both started to realize that they could understand each other even when they say nothing about themselves. A comfortable silence with some occasional gestures. So it’s not very often dates are requested.

“Why waste the food given to me? If you don’t want any, then I’ll just have it myself,” Dark Choco mumbled before resting on the grass, fully intent on following through with those words.

“No! I want some, just not here!”

Dark Choco raised an eyebrow. “...Where do you have in mind?”

“Dragon’s Valley! I’m not taking no for an answer.”

Oh, so he’s embarrassed. At this point he can read Yam like a book, and Yam probably knows it.

No matter what, his strong spirit will never die, and Dark Choco is aware of it. He picked up the basket with a nod and the two of them began heading their way towards the volcanic land.

* * *

The image of the two cookies having a casual lunch in such a dangerous area isn’t exactly a common one. It’s even less common to see Dark Choco with a smile, so Yam thought he was quite a lucky witness.

Dark Choco didn’t really notice it himself. He was just having a good time, even if he was pretty warm. He refused to take off his armor.

The good times quickly came to a halt, however; the moment Dark Choco reached for the last sandwich, Yam found himself lunging for it instead.

“I had it first.”

“Who cares? This isn’t kindergarten, DWEEB!”

They could almost see the electricity spark between them. Without breaking eye contact, Dark Choco drew his sword. “So... It comes to this, then.”

That would scare just about any other cookie away, but not Yam, which is another reason why he couldn’t help but admire him. He never backs down.

A swing from his mace without warning wasn’t enough to catch Dark Choco off guard, who ducked under the swing and pushed forward with his sword. Clashes, clanging and rumbling from their duel were obnoxiously loud; luckily for them, it didn’t last very long.

Dark Choco had Yam to the ground, sword positioned in such a way it had him trapped there. He took the sandwich with ease and finished it rather quickly. “I win.”

“UGH! Those were the best! You couldn’t even let me have a taste?!”

Dark Choco only stared at him. Oh, he couldn’t believe he was about to do this.

“If you want it that badly.” He leaned down, effectively closing the gap between them. It took Yam a full minute to say something after he pulled away.

“WHAT WAS THAT?!”

The boy was a blushing mess. Dark Choco was embarrassed himself, but he silently admitted to himself it’s not a bad thing. “You wanted a taste.”

“But not like THAT!” Yam complained as he pushed himself up to sit next to the prince. “Whatever... It tasted nice, anyway, so who cares?!”

His face was still red, but he didn’t say anything else after that, instead making an attempt to hide a smile under his hand. Dark Choco decided to keep it to himself that he was doing a bad job at it.

“Woah, it got hot in here, and it’s NOT because we’re in Dragon’s Valley!”

The two of them immediately stiffened, that smug voice not doing its owner any favors.

“Fire Spirit... Did you...?”

“YOU’RE DEAD, YOU BASTARD!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never tried to write these two until now. I did my best to make them nice but not TOO nice.


	4. Fire Spirit (Mild NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire Spirit relationship headcanons. (REQUEST)

SFW

\- If he’s crushing on you he starts flirting and showing off even more than he already does. And if you ask him about it, he’ll try to twist it into something that boosts his ego.

\- “I’m not acting any different. Maybe you just started paying attention to me, huh?” Or something like that.

\- Truthfully, he’s just insecure. He’s head over heels for you, but if you don’t reciprocate those feelings, he’ll use those lies to act like he isn’t hurt by the rejection.

\- Likes physical affection and isn’t afraid to show it! Whether it be PDA or private, he’s just full of love!

\- What he likes to do most in that regard, though, is cuddle with you in winter. You’re cold, he’s warm; basically, he gets to be useful just by having you in his arms.

\- If you ever compliment him, he won’t shut up about it. It’s easy to tell that it means he’s very happy about it.

\- While he is very focused on his ego, you’ll still see a softer, less abrasive side to him from time to time, with him whispering how amazing YOU are.

\- When it comes down to it he just really likes being around you. He has his own unique lifestyle but is pretty sensitive about how others feel about him, and you let him know your feelings for him are genuine in your own way.


	5. Fire Spirit and Wind Archer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire Spirit wants attention, but this isn’t what he expected. (REQUEST)

It was just another day. Unfortunately for Wind Archer, another day meant the same pest to deal with. To him, that pest had importance equivalent to a fly, but even those get annoying after a while.

He sighed as he lowered his bow, deciding against taking the shot at Fire Spirit.

“Ahaha, what’s wrong Windy? Where’s your vigor?”

“You’re a distraction... This is not what I am meant to be doing,” he responded, empty of any recognizable emotion.

But he noticed Fire Spirit’s expression change at his words. Did that mean Herb’s method had some merit to it?

_“Living things require positive attention! Have you tried settling things peacefully?”_

Fire Spirit’s silence told him yes, it did. Good. Now he could continue forward without any problems. He moved to take his leave, but that seemed to snap the zealous cookie out of whatever trance he was in.

“Were you just trying to be NICE to me? Oh, that’s rich! I’m almost a little worried!” Fire Spirit shouted with laughter, catching up to the indifferent Wind Archer. “It’s like you don’t even care that I’m your enemy! Could you imagine doing something like that in the past?! You’re up to something, Windy, I just know it,” he rambled, showing no signs of stopping for whatever reason. Wind Archer found himself feeling skeptical about Fire Spirit’s actions; nowhere in his rant did he make any threats, nor did he attempt to get the upper hand on Wind Archer. All he did was walk beside him.

But he was hoping his act of mercy would make Fire Spirit retreat. It worked, but not well enough. He continued to listen to Fire Spirit’s words without a word from himself, until he came to a decision that made him stop in his tracks. “Fire Spirit,” he finally blurted out, causing the other to halt his speech.

“What? Change your mind? That’s a dirty trick, getting my guard down like that...”

“No,” he simply replied. With a step closer, he awkwardly wrapped his arms around Fire Spirit. Though Wind Archer couldn’t see his face, he felt his posture stiffen, which made him think that this tactic had worked once again. So he didn’t move... Another thing he didn’t think Fire Spirit expected.

“Okay, okay, you got me! My biggest weakness! Let me go and I’ll leave you alone!” Fire Spirit cried out, though Wind Archer couldn’t tell how he felt through his voice. He didn’t waste a second following that command, and surprisingly enough, Fire Spirit took off just as quickly.

Interesting.

* * *

Wind Archer found himself questioning his choices the next day.

While he managed to chase Fire Spirit away, was it really worth it if he’d just come back more insufferable than ever? At that moment, the answer was no; Wind Archer was certain that if he kept trying to tolerate the second devil like this he’d end up breaking his drawstring.

Fire Spirit wouldn’t let that simmering anger go unnoticed, because of course he wouldn’t. “Something bothering you? ‘Cause you look pretty upset. Hmm, I wonder.” Oh, do you now?

“...Why are you bothering me so much today? Are you asking for death?” Wind Archer asked, the exasperation reaching his limit.

“Wind won’t extinguish my flames! Try something else!” Fire Spirit teased. His tone was mocking, and at first, all Wind Archer could do was send him the nastiest glare he could muster. It took a moment for him to get the hint, but all it really did was shatter that building rage and have confusion rise from the remains.

Why? If it’s something Fire Spirit hated so much, then why taunt him about it? Was he really that confident in his abilities, or...?

No, it didn’t really matter. Once again, Wind Archer took it upon himself to embrace him without a word. He still tensed up even though he practically gave the opportunity to Wind Archer.

“Huh. You actually did it,” he mumbled before pushing himself away from Wind Archer. “I underestimate you. Good job, Windy!”

* * *

Those series of actions would continue for days, until those days turned to weeks, until those weeks turned to months. Fire Spirit gradually toned his antics down to the point that all he did was hang around and talk. Wind Archer found himself wanting to use his “greatest weakness” less and less, and his excuse was that he was getting tired of doing it.

That couldn’t have been farther from the truth, Wind Archer knew deep down. He actually started to enjoy giving out those hugs at some point, and even worse, he started to enjoy Fire Spirit’s company. When did this happen? How?

His thoughts were broken by Fire Spirit shouting his name. “I’ve been here all day. I’m shocked you haven’t tried to chase me away!”

“I am, too,” he replied, averting his gaze. Maybe he wanted to leave and needed an excuse to do so.

But he didn’t really want Fire Spirit to leave.

For the thousandth time Wind Archer embraced his so-called enemy, but for the first time, he felt the motion being returned. Fire Spirit was hugging him back.

“Windy, how long are you going to keep this up?”

He knew how he felt, and apparently Fire Spirit did too.

“You’re important to me,” Wind Archer whispered, more to himself than who it was intended for. Fire Spirit will always be himself, but even so, he was starting to prove that he wasn’t just a chaotic monster who’s purpose is to make everyone’s lives worse.

“You know, I never hated you. You really wanted me to get out of your way, though. I couldn’t let that happen!”

“I know. I believe now that I don’t want you to go away. So...stay here with me.”

He felt Fire Spirit’s grip tighten just the faintest amount. “It’s about time you asked me that.”


	6. Fire Spirit and Pomegranate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pomegranate never thought about the alternatives of life, simply because she thought it wasn’t possible. (REQUEST)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn’t exactly what was requested, but I lost my original draft.

Fire Spirit’s mischievous antics bothered her at first.

Her master didn’t seem fond of him either. Many times before has Pomegranate witnessed a clash between the two, and she would happily aid the enchantress not only because it is her duty, but because his chaotic attitude infuriated her. Yet Fire Spirit was considered the least of their problems when compared to the likes of Millennial Tree, and what master says is what goes; Pomegranate felt she had no right to protest.

He didn’t feel threatened for that reason, it seemed. Pomegranate had observed he liked to linger around more than he was welcome to. One day, she decided to question him, hoping he would get the hint without her needing to blatantly complain.

“What is your purpose here?”

He raised an eyebrow at her sudden approach, but gave her a response regardless of his apparent confusion. “Because I feel like it?”

“Because you feel like it,” she mirrored, tone flat and empty. “That is not an answer.”

“Well, actually, it is.”

“It is not an acceptable answer. If you are not aiding my master, you have no reason to be here.”

He had the gall to laugh at her. How dare he? What does he have to gain from mocking the truth? Despite that, he got up from his seat, content with playing along.

“You remind me of Windy.”

* * *

Windy...He had meant Wind Archer.

Only when Fire Spirit started to bother her more than her master did she connect those dots. What a ridiculous nickname. She hoped he wouldn’t make one up for her, because it was becoming clear to her that he saw her as another playmate.

Someone to annoy.

Clearly, these antics were breaking the wall she set up around herself. First, it was visible fuming, then it was yelling, and just recently, it turned into physically lashing out; something she got lectured for.

Those punishments by her master never fail to crush the budding spirit within her. To have the only cookie that matters see her as a disappointment...what a terrible fate this must be. She sat by a nearby river, Dark Enchantress having dismissed her after it made sure the chilling message was delivered.

It would be just her luck that the last cookie she wanted to see would sit beside her. She did not respond to his appearance.

“...Sorry.” The word seemed to brush right past her.

“I guess I can see why you’re so dedicated,” he nervously added on.

“I am devoted to her and only her. To even acknowledge you is betrayal.”

“Why do you...do this, though?”

She questioned if she should answer or not. Ultimately, she concluded that the faster she gave him what he wanted, the faster he would leave. “It is my entire reason for living. This was foretold even before the darkness consumed my home. I willingly follow this fate of mine.”

It was his turn to be quiet, and she was content with such an outcome.

* * *

“Got these from Cherry Blossom!” Fire Spirit boasted, holding a basket filled with goods towards her. She had not seen him for a few days after their previous encounter, so to say this perplexed her would be an understatement. “Come on, I don’t have all day.”

She knew that was a lie, but did not comment on it. “What is this for?”

“I got too much, so I’m sharing.”

“You are not one to share.”

“Yeah I am! Why are you doubting that?” His offended tone amused her to some extent. Perhaps karma did exist. Reaching for the basket, she accepted his offer, though hesitantly. He seemed pleased enough, with his previous frown turning into a grin.

Pomegranate did not wait to hear anything else from him. As soon as she received his gift, she turned to leave, a whisper from her he couldn’t decipher her parting words.

* * *

When she is ordered to do something, she does it, whether she likes it or not. Obstacles must be dealt with, one way or another. This one was proving to be quite a challenge.

“She would be displeased,” Pomegranate explained with frazzled composure, actions and words betraying her feelings.

She didn’t want to go.

Never did she expect to become so close to the tease that stood beside her. He liked to give her gifts; they typically consisted of old objects or books he found and had no interest in, but it made her happy nonetheless. Once, he asked her to go to Yogurca with him, and she had no quarrel with such a request. 

Her master didn’t like their relationship. If she did not complete a mission for the sake of staying with him longer, surely there would be consequences.

“Then take me with you!”

“I don’t think I can do that...”

“Then stay,” he complained, “I just got here, you know.”

“It is my sworn duty. I cannot go against her words.”

“Sure you can. Have you met Sea Fairy?”

Such an abrupt question, she thought. “No.”

“I don’t like hanging around her. Water, I don’t like it. But that’s not why I bring her up...”

She stared in anticipation, and he sighed when he looked back at her. “She’s living proof that you aren’t tied to fate. She just...couldn’t do it alone.”

He clasped both of his hands around one of hers. “Don’t be afraid to try something new. You have me now, after all.”

Warmth. For some reason, she finds it nostalgic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a few months. I just lost interest in the game for a while. I’m back for now, maybe. Requests will open up again when I finish the ones I already have.


	7. Lemon and Rockstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon tries to cheer up Rockstar with cuddles, and it goes about as well as you’d expect. (REQUEST)

“Hey love,” Rockstar sighed with a tired smile, falling onto the bench next to Lemon like his legs had just given out.

“Hey,” Lemon responded flatly. That much was expected from him, he figured, but Rockstar was typically far more energetic. “You sound terrible.”

“Thanks,” he chuckled, liquid sarcasm dripping from his mouth. “Least you’re honest. I can always count on you for that.” Lemon squirmed a little in his seat, unsure of what to say next. He still wasn’t the best when it came to comforting others. 

“What happened?”

“Bad day,” his lover simply said, draping his arm over his eyes to block out the dimming light of the sun. It wasn’t very like Rockstar to be so down, not even on a typical bad day. While the star next to him dulled with every second, Lemon took the time to think, considering anything that could help perk him up again. What does Rockstar typically like...?

He likes...hugs. Cuddles. Lemon didn’t give those so freely, but if it’s for the light of his life, he could spare such luxuries.

With a sprinkle of red on his cheeks and a deep breath in, he nervously placed his hand on Rockstar’s shoulder, gaining said cookie’s attention immediately afterwards. Oh, how he wished he wasn’t so _terrible_ when it came to affection! He was nowhere near used to having someone so close, literally and metaphorically, and his nerves were almost frazzled, ironically so! Oh, but, what if Rockstar wanted space?! Or...

“Lemon?” Rockstar called out, knocking him right back into reality, and there he realized he was gripping his lover’s shoulder with an unnecessary amount of force.

“Sorry,” he muttered, yanking back his arm like he stuck it in a fire.

“Wait! Wait,” he laughed in response, gently taking Lemon’s hand in his own. Oh, no, he’s going to combust if this keeps up... “You were gonna say something, right?”

Lemon only stared at the ground, the orange hue from sunset turning into a darker color; it was getting pretty late. Rockstar was clearly tired. No, no more stalling this out!

With the hand Rockstar wasn’t holding, Lemon brought him closer, with the result being an awkward hug. The blonde continued to keep his gaze fixated to the ground. Yet he heard his lover chuckle, wrapping his arms around Lemon, eventually dragging him to his lap. He was half surprised he didn’t faint on the spot. Furious blushing would have to suffice!

“Not very often I see ya do that,” Rockstar teased. “You really care, don’t you?”

Yes. Yes, he cares, he cares so much. He wanted to spill his heart out, but words betrayed him, and all he could muster was a noise of confirmation. And in turn, Rockstar hummed, content with such an answer.

How he could deal with such an awkward mess, Lemon wasn’t sure. But he’s grateful he can. Love is rather strange.

“Thank you,” Rockstar muttered softly, nuzzling into his love’s shoulder. “I feel better already.”


End file.
